This invention relates to a musical instrument, and more particularly to a practice drumming pad that simulates the sound and feel of a snare drum that allows a person to practice using a snare drum in a quieter and more easily transportable manner with a high degree of realism.
Practice pads for drums have been available in the prior art for a number of years. The practice pads generally available primarily simulate the feel of a basic drum while producing a severely muted simulation of the sound created by the basic drum. None of the practice pads available, when used alone, can reproduce the sound of a drum, either in quality or volume. Some of the prior art practice pads can be used in conjunction with an actual drum to mute the sound produced by the drum.
Generally available prior art practice pads consist of: a solid material block; a resilient, semi rigid rubber pad on the top-side; and a non-skid surface on the bottom-side. A user could place the practice pad on nearly any surface, including an actual drum, and practice the drumming technique to obtain muscle memory and hone drumming techniques. The muscle memory and drumming techniques transfer for ready use with actual drums.
However, the available practice pads do not allow a person to practice the required rhythmic drumming necessary for effective use of a snare drum. The shortcoming of available practice pads in this respect relates to the inability of a practice pad to simulate the sound of snare drum and thereby let the user know he or she is practicing the correct rhythm or technique.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drum practice pad that reproduces the tonal qualities of an actual snare drum.
It is a another object of the present invention to provide a drum practice pad that reproduces the feel of using an actual snare drum.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a practice pad for a snare drum that is compact and easily transportable.